Bear
by keysha702
Summary: Sally Ann will never be the same, Lady Ray has a vision about bears. Hasil and Sally Ann
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all this is my first Sasil fanfic I know that I will not get the language right as I am all new York without a ounce of country in me so I do apologize in advance but I will try. This is after the fight with James.

A lot of things have changed since James and Hasil fought. James doesn't speak to me at all he barely even looks at me and if he does it's with a look of disgust. I know that look he wants to hit me but he's afraid of Hasil so he doesn't for that I am grateful. But now my life is completely turned upside down. I enrolled in school, knowing Hasil has inspired me to become a teacher. If I couldn't read I would die. It's been weeks since I last saw him and when I did I said awful things to him I even smacked him and told him to leave me alone. When I walked away from him he looked broken like shattered glass. It was like I had taken the light out of his eyes.

" _Do you have any idea what you've done!?" I yelled at him._

" _I was just trying to protect you." he said softly and putting his hand to my face._

" _You shouldn't have come here."_

" _Sally Ann I told ya I can't leave you alone. You have a hold on me I've never felt this way for anyone."_

" _I hate you." I cried._

" _You don't mean that. You're just upset." he stepped closer to me and put both hands on my face. "I love ya Sally Ann. Ain't no escaping that. Not for me." he continued. He had tears in his eyes now._

" _Go away. I don't want to see you again!" with that I took his hands off my face and stormed off leaving him there._

I closed my eyes and opened them back up focusing on my new task. That was a little over a month ago and there have been plenty of changes to my life going to college being one of them along with the new job down at the high school as part of the office staff. I got my financial aid money from school so I paid three months rent on a place for myself and brought a car it's a piece of junk but it runs. The door opening and closing brought me out of my current train of thoughts. I forgot that I was laying here in a doctor's office with my legs cocked up.

"Ok Sally Ann let's get started." Dr. Jones said and I took a deep breath and closed my eyes things will never be the same, I will never be the same.

Lady Ray…..

The dream the gods gave me was so vivid I woke up sweating and panting, I just shook my head and let them know I heard them and will obey.

"Quick go get me Hasil." I commanded one of the youngins that help me. She nodded her response.

Soon he was before me not the same Hasil as before now he was like a wounded animal broken. How had I not seen it earlier? He bowed in front of me.

"Why you don't go down to the town anymore?" I questioned. His face seemed shocked and scared.

"Ma'ma?" he questioned.

I tilted my head to the side and took a deep breath.

"The gods told me they sent you your other half the one that completes you the other half of your soul. So my question is why come you don't go down there anymore?"

"She don't want me. Last time we's together her words cut worse than that blade Foster used to cut my fingers. She ripped my heart from my chest." tears filled his eyes and I placed a hand on top his head to comfort him. He has always been one of my favorites.

"Hasil what the gods have given you, you don't give on. Give her the time she needs she has things ta figure. In the vision there was bears protecting our land and our family. One of those bears had your markings."

"Lady Ray?"

"When she comes back ta ya don't you worry bout the family or hers. You hear me? She brings new life with her and a power this family has not seen before. She will be a new breath that we need. The two of ya will protect each other and this family. Now go ready yourself for her return to you."

He rose to his feet a changed man light had returned back to him. I didn't understand what the vision meant but I don't question the gods.


	2. Chapter 2

authors note: Thanks everyone for the support and enjoying the story so far.

I sat there in my car rereading the text message debating with myself if I should go in or not. My gut was telling me to turn around and go back to Naomi's where I'd been staying since Hasil and James' altercation, but then the little sister in me wants me to go inside and reconcile with my brother who's taken care of me since I don't know when. I took another deep breath to steady myself before knocking on the door. My breath caught in my throat when he opened the door fear hit me immediately.

"Come on in baby girl." he said with a smile.

I walked passed him and entered the only home I can remember. I sat down on the couch timidly trying not to show my fear, I didn't know how much of a prisoner I was until I gained this new freedom. He sat next to me and I was now even more uncomfortable than I already was.

"What's been going on with you baby girl?" he questioned.

"I enrolled in college, got me a car, got a new job." I answered excited hoping that my brother would be excited and happy for me that I was doing something with my life.

"So what you saying is that your life is better without me in it?" he said angry. I knew that tone, that tone usually ended up with me on the floor. I took another deep breath.

"No sir that's not what I'm saying at all." I stood up to leave. "I'm just saying that I'm growing up." I continued.

I began to walk towards the door when he grabbed my arm and yanked me.

"Growing up huh? That must be why I got a text message from Danny congratulating me on becoming a uncle?"

I stood there shocked damn Danny. Danny is Naomi's brother I'm sure she told him not expecting him to tell James but he did and now, now this. I didn't say anything fear gripped me.

"You not only let that animal touch you but you let him knock you up?

I said nothing. Before I knew it his hands were around my neck.

"James." I choked out

"When I go up to that mountain on Monday with the others and the coal company I'm going to find him and kill him. After everything I've done for you, you act like a whore to some rabid animal. How he gone support you? You definitely ain't going up to that mountain since we bout to burn it to the ground."

"Please." I choked out again as my nails scratched at his hands. In that moment I wished that his hand would break or something so that he would let me go. Just then he screamed out in pain and I fell to the floor. I crawled to the door to make my escape. I quickly ran to my car and sped off. My heart was racing as well as my mind I saw only one choice ahead of me. I had to go to the mountain.

I went to Naomi's saying nothing to anyone I just made a b line straight for the shower to get ready. I made sure not to wet my hair as it was already twisted up and waiting for me to take it down for my twist out. I'd already been planning a trip up to the mountain now I was just going earlier than I expected my bag was already packed and in the car had been for a week now ok it was a suitcase I grabbed a backpack and put in some essentials that I hadn't packed in the suitcase. I stopped at the gas station to fill up my tank and grab extra gas and some snacks. I found the trail that would take me the furthest up the mountain I could go by car. It was to be a three hour drive.

Since I was alone with my thoughts on the drive up I thought about him of course. I was sure that even with the things I'd said to him that he would still just randomly show up like he had before. I could always count that I would see him at least once a week. But he hadn't showed up there was nothing I took for granted that he would walk down that mountain half a day just to see with only the intention to "court me." He never asked anything of me, I'm sure our night together hadn't been his intention since it was my idea to go to mother Jones' house that night. But after he gave me the bear and told me that they are strong and fierce like his caring for me well I was done for. With him I could be myself and he could be himself. I pray that he can forgive me as well as that I don't get completely lost coming up here.

Not knowing what to expect I has packed several outfits, my laptop with a extra battery pack, my cell phone of course with some cordless chargers for both devices , blankets a blow up mattress and the bear he made me. I glanced over at it and smiled again replaying his words in my head. He'd broken all the rules to come and see me as he wasn't supposed to come off the mountain he would do that just to talk to me. In my life the majority of boys/men I'd encountered wouldn't even cross the street to see me this man came off a damn mountain just to spend a few minutes with me, how could I not reward him? He always made me feel special what had I done for him?

At the first test of our 'love' I failed. I wasn't strong enough to stand up to James and fight for what I wanted and needed. I truly didn't know what I had in him until I didn't have him anymore. My eyes grew weary in this late hour looking at countless trees each one seeming the same as the last. I pulled over grabbed one of the blankets to catch a quick nap. I was half way up the mountain just a quick nap and I would continue my journey. I looked at my phone that said it was 2 am. Sleep came quickly what I intended to be a quick nap turned into me sleeping for six hours now it was 8am. Refreshed I continued my drive soon the trail stopped and I could go no further by car. I untwisted my hair brushed my teeth applied some deodorant and lotion grabbed my backpack, car keys, cell phone and bear and started my walk. I didn't know where I was going but something was telling me to go to the left. It felt weird going to the bathroom in the woods I shook it off though and had a talk with my cub to please not have me keep going to the bathroom today.

I came across some type of box structure I looked at it questioningly but continued walking. I had my headphones on listening to music and I guess I really wasn't paying attention because I walked right into a wall well he felt like a wall that's how big he was.

"Who you be?" he questioned.

"My name is Sally Ann. I'm looking for Has.." I trailed off because he was really scary.

"You's not supposed to be here." he said matter of factly.

"Yeah I know but I have to warn y'all that the coal…" I was cut off by him snatching me up.

"Hey wait. Hold on I'm looking for Ha.."

"Shut up!" he ordered before he flung me over his shoulder.

We quickly reached our destination I guess because he stopped in front of a rather nice cabin. I was trying not to be terrified as he opened the door. Please let him be one of Hasil's people and not some creepy killer from a horror movie.

"Fa I found this outsider walking through our land." he said as he placed me on my feet.

I looked at him with a lot of anger and smoothed out my clothes thankfully I was wearing yoga pants.

"Whatcha doing up here you far from home?" the slightly smaller man asked me.

"I came to see Hasil." I answered. Before I could finish he started laughing. Then the bigger one started laughing I stood there confused. Then I remembered I'd seen them both before. The grey haired one is the one who stopped at the register to ask Hasil if he was done with me when they robbed the store.

"Now why would you be here to see him?" the grey haired one questioned.

"Well that's personal. But I did come up here for something else too."

"Really, now what's that?"

"The coal company is planning on coming up here on Monday to force y'all out." I answered.

He finally stopped laughing and nodded his head at the other one.

"Call a circle now!" he ordered and the large one quickly left ran almost.

"We have rules up here you just can't come up here. He needs permission to come down there or to bring anyone up here and we never let anyone up here."

"Or I could have not come up here and then come Monday have the family surprised and killed. I don't know any of you but I love him too much not warn his family." I answered my tone strong and assertive.

"Sit down!" he ordered and I did as told. After a while the big one came back.

"Everyone's meeting now fa." he said.

"Did ya make sure Hasil knows he's ta be there?"

I was yanked to my feet and forced to walk behind the big one .


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note finally some Hasil. I have to admit I like/love Hasil in pants I also loved him scaring the mess out of big foster. So if he was able to see the police pack up Tice body that means that he was either in town, going to town or coming back because they were close to town when Tice was killed which means that he was looking for Sally Ann. I'm going to say he hasn't found her yet since he seems a little angry and tense. And how come no one asked him why he was off the mountain? Anyway enjoy.

I dragged myself to this emergency meeting Big Foster called. Ever since Lady Ray died or rather since he killed her he named himself Bre'en and has been on a power trip. He's mostly left me alone since he knows I'm not afraid of him besides I have other things on my mind well someone else on my mind. I hold fast to the words that Lady Ray said to me about not giving up on my love for Sally Ann. I walked in with Asa Big Foster was already talking.

"I came across some information today. Now I don't rightly know what to do with this information as it comes from a outsider. Bring her in son!" he yelled at lil Foster.

My eyes opened in shock at seeing her especially at her being dragged by lil Foster.

"Sally Ann!" I screamed out. I suppose I was bout to run to her because I felt two hands on me one on each shoulder I looked to see it was Asa and Krake.

"Hasil!" she screamed my name and even though I didn't know what was about to happen or what was happening hearing her say my name washed me clean of the anger I'd been holdin on to.

"So she told the truth in her sayin she knows ya boy." Foster said with a smirk.

I didn't say anything I just kept my eyes on her and my hand on my knife I will kill him in front of everyone if he harms her. She kept her eyes locked on me and I could see the fear in them that is a look I never want to see from her.

"Now she ain't supposed to be up here and we's ain't suppose to be down there without permission from the Bre'en so how y'all know each other?"

I moved to the front of the room never breaking my gaze from her assuring her I was right here and nothing was going to happen to her. I knew Asa and Krake were behind me not sure what I was going to do. Before I could answer she opened her mouth to speak.

"I love him." she said loudly. My mouth hung open she'd never said it before. "I love him and I should have told him weeks ago but instead of telling him that I pushed him away because I was scared of what my family would think. He protected me and still I pushed him away. And for that I'm sorry. Hasil I'm sorry. I let you down. What we had was beautiful and I pray that I haven't lost you and if I have I still have a piece of you with me." she was in tears.

"Aww ain't sweet." Foster commented in a condescending tone and again I went to say something but she beat me to it.

"Hasil we family now cus we gon have a baby and because we family I had to warn y'all what they got planned. They plan on coming up here on Monday and forcing y'all out with violence. " My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest at her words that I was going to be a fa. I felt a completeness I'd never felt before.

I walked over to her put my hand on her face and connected my forehead with hers then kissed her. I didn't care who saw us didn't care about the words they would speak it didn't matter. I put my hand on her stomach and smiled at her.

"I love ya Sally Ann." I said with another kiss to her lips.

"Enough of this they both should go in chains." Foster yelled but all he got from the family was all nos.

"She done came all the way up here to warn us and to get Hasil back thank the gods because he's been a mess. We need to get ready for what's coming not worry about two young lovers breaking the rules to be together anyway Lady Ray knew Hasil was off the mountain and she was fine with it. The gods told her what was happening before the two of them knew." Beatrice one of the elders commented.

I was so busy holding onto my love that I didn't really hear anything else going on as I tried to absorb everything that just happened.

"Hasil why don't you take her on home let her rest don't want her stressin ain't good for the baby. We'll fill you in later." G'win said with a smile. "Welcome to the family." she continued as she smiled at Sally Ann.

I looked to Asa and Krake who both nodded their heads in agreement. I grabbed her hand and her backpack and walked her out of there.

"Hasil wait I have more things in my car I just couldn't bring them with me on the walk since I didn't know where I was going."

"Do you remember which way you came up?"

"It was in the direction of Foster's place."

"Are you ok to walk that far or should I take ya to my place first then go find your stuff on my own?" I questioned.

"I want to spend as much time with you as I can. I'll go with you." she answered.

I stopped there and we stood under a tree. I grazed my hands against her face again making sure she was real before I captured her lips in a kiss again. This time it was deep and I could feel all the emotion of what happened pour from her into me. I wanted to make love to her right then but I regained my control.

"I love you. Let's get your stuff so I can get you alone." I said softly and we continued our walk.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all I hope you enjoyed the last chapter I didn't want him to forgive her right away and I didn't intend on her apologizing in front of everyone like that but when I went to write this is what they told me to do. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah I don't own Outsiders.

Hasil….

I couldn't wait to just have her all to myself of course I wanted to make love to her but I really just want to be in her presence without interruption. We made it half way outside when she stopped me and pulled slightly on my hand.

"Hasil." She said softly.

"Yeah."

"I want to be alone with you but your family is in danger, you're in danger James is hellbent on killing you." She said and paused.

"I ain't scared of your brother none he done already tried to kill me two times." I answered truthfully.

"Twic…" she paused and looked at me tearfully. "Never mind we'll talk about that later. But you need to be over there talking with them helping to make plans. I'm not going anywhere. I had planned on being here for a few days provided that you accepted my apology and all."

She played with her fingers like she always did when she was nervous. I just fell deeper in love with her if that was even possible. I connected our foreheads and kissed her deeply.

"I'll try not to be long." I told her and kissed her again and walked away. I couldn't help the smile that spread to my face from ear to ear. When I joined the clan again Asa patted me on the back and smiled. G'win got frustrated with Foster and stormed off.

Sally Ann….

I looked up at the pretty red haired lady who stood in front of me.

"Hi there my name is G'win." She said with her hand outstretched to me. "C'mon I'll show you around." She added and I smiled and rose to my feet.

She showed me all the important places as she called them and then took me to her garden where she grew the plants for her medicines and some for vegetables for her personal use.

"Do ya want me ta take ya to Hasil's place?" she questioned.

"Naw I have things that I left in my car that I need to get for my stay here." I answered.

"Oh come on get in we'll go grab your stuff and then I'll take you to his place." She jumped into her atv and I followed and we sped off.

"Thanks this is great." I said happily.

"No problem."

Then there was silence between us until she spoke again.

"I want to make sure that you're not with him because ya feel guilty." She said sternly.

"Guilty for what?" I questioned confused.

"I was told that he stole some shine and sold it in town. When Foster found out he cut two of Hasil's fingers off." She said sternly.

I held my mouth as tears rolled down my face. He'd been breaking the rules since he met me and I would defiantly demand that he tell me the truth about his hand tonight.

"I can assure you that guilt has no play in what I feel for him. I didn't know about his hand he told me it was a accident."

"Well good he deserves to be happy. Many of the women up here tried to tie that wild child down but none could he always gave the sense that he was waiting for something. Even if he didn't know it. There are going to be plenty of sour looks given your way once everyone finds out about ya." She said with a smile.

Silence fell between us again. Soon we were at my car. She grabbed my suitcase from the car and we sped back off I had the blow up mattress in my lap.

"Such a city girl." She said laughing.

We pulled up to a small shack with a chair outside surrounded by large trees and wide open space. I immediately knew it was his place I looked around and smiled as we dropped my things off I saw the small twin size bed and mattress he had in a corner and decided to put the fresh sheets I brought with me on it as well as a blanket that I'd brought just for him. I also blew up the blow up mattress and dressed it as well. I saw that he had a grill.

"If its ok I think I'm going to stay here I'll just wait here for him and make him something to eat." I said with a smile.

She smiled at me wide and replied. "I completely understand. I'll make sure he comes home soon. But you make sure you get some rest you newly pregnant and we don't want anything to happen to that brand new life you brining us." She said and she walked out.

I finished with the beds and grabbed a snack I had in my suitcase a bag that kept food cold and ice packs and they were still frozen and the bag was still very cold I was happy cause I had brought some chicken to cook for us although now looking around I didn't have to. I had so many snacks and sweets in my suitcase, this baby really was doing a number on me. I smiled to myself as I plopped down on his bed. It was getting dark I decided that I was going to give him a surprise. I washed myself and then lotion so I would be nice soft for him. I wrapped myself in one of the sheets I'd brought up with me and waited. I sat outside in the chair waiting for him finally I could see him walking up. I smiled wide watching him walk damn he was sexy.

When he got closer he smiled as wide as the sun. He stood in front of me and pulled me to him. He kissed me.

Hasil…

Was she really standing there waiting for me in nothing but a piece of cloth? Yes she was. Was I going to take advantage of her being naked? Yes I am. I looked behind her and saw that she'd fixed up my place I smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her to me. I captured her lips with mine. The little moan that fell from her lips whenever I kissed her pushed me further. I pulled away from her because I wanted to give her a surprise. I grabbed her hand and gently pulled her with me. I built it when Lady Ray told me to prepare for her coming. I built her a shower. It's outside but I hoped that she liked it. I heard her gasp when we came to a stop.

"Hasil is that a shower?" she questioned excited.

"Yeah." I answered softly. "I thought that maybe ifin you ever came up here you might want that."

She squealed in delight. "Shall we?" I questioned and took her hand again.

"Wait I have some soap in my bag." she said stopping she ran back to the cabin and came back quickly I was already naked when she got there.

She walked to me slowly when she reached me she kissed me slowly. I walked us to the shower opening the door and stepping in. I pulled the cord and the first bucket of water dropped. She squealed in surprise but the water was warm because it was warm outside. She poured a liquid in a cloth and rubbed it together. She ran the cloth against my arm. This was one of the scents I could always smell on her. We began to wash each other I dropped another bucket. Dropping one last bucket I think I dropped six all together I pulled her into another kiss. We wrapped ourselves in towels and I carried her back to the cabin. She giggled softly as I laid her down on the bed that she made so beautiful. I undid her towel grabbed her leg and laid kisses on it I kissed her all the way down to her toes then back up on the other leg stopping at the place I wanted in most. Slowly I kissed the inside of her thighs teasing her which of course made her squirm. I gave her a quick swipe of my tongue and her hands tugged at my hair I loved it. I treated my gem as if it were the lips on her mouth slowly sliding my tongue in and out of her enjoying the taste of her on my tongue and in my mouth. Hearing her scream my name and being trapped between her legs as she shivered in pleasure pushed me forward.

I dragged my kisses up to her belly lingering there trying to figure out how I'd been so lucky to have the both of them. I continued my exploration of her body with my mouth committing every curve to memory. Then I was back at her mouth.

"You ready?" I questioned not wanting to do something she wasn't ready for.

"Yes." she answered breathless against my lips.

I entered her quickly, she screamed out and I paused just to compose myself at the feel of her around me again. I lifted her leg and gained better access to her and she cried out again as I went deeper inside of her. I took long slow strokes wanting to be inside of her as long as possible. She scratched at my back as she began to buck against me quickly.

"Hasil." she called out moving faster. I knew what she wanted. She wanted her sweet release and I live to make her happy. I sped up my pace and pounded into her as my own body begged for release. "Hasil! Fuck!" she screamed and I growled in response to her. I laid there staring at her not putting my weight on her but just looking down at her glorious face before laying down next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for the reviews I love Sally Ann and Hasil Bear. I'm sorry the update took so long but please enjoy. Has anyone noticed that since episode one Sally Ann has worn crescent moon earrings and that the tattoo on his left arm the dream catcher has a crescent moon on the top of it? I will be working that into the story not this chapter but in a chapter. In my head it has strong meaning stay tuned. Oh yeah I don't own anything.

 _ **Sally Ann…**_

I laid there with him holding me after just making love basking in our after glow.

"You ok?" he questioned. He's so gentle with me he always wants to know how I'm doing. I guess that's why I was so terrified when he and James fought.

"I'm great Bear." I answered. He looked at me questioningly.

"Bear?" he questioned.

"Bears are strong and fierce just like my caring for ya." I quoted the line which led to our first time together.

He chuckled and laid his hand on my belly. "And that is cub." I continued.

"Why cub?" he questioned.

"Because we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet and I hate to call a baby a it so since you're my bear this is our cub." I answered with a smile. My response was a kiss. I swiftly got out of the bed and went over to my belongings grabbing my laptop.

I had been waiting all day to show him this.

"What is that?" he questioned as I sat back on the bed next to him propped up against the wall.

"This my love is a laptop. It's a mobile computer." I answered excited and not looking at him.

"Computer?" he questioned.

"I'll explain later right now I want to show you this. My smile was from ear to ear and I hoped that he would have the same look on his face when I showed him this. I turned the screen towards him and pressed play on the video. All I could hear was a heartbeat. I smiled at his reaction to what he was seeing. He was definitely confused.

"That's our cub." I said softly. The shock and awe on his face was almost too much to bear. He placed a loving hand on my belly.

"How'd they take a picture inside of you?" he questioned with tears in his eyes.

"It's called a ultrasound." I answered not really wanting to ruin the moment explaining technology to him.

He ran the fingers of his left hand across the screen and more tears fell from his eyes. I moved the laptop and he laid his head on my belly as if trying to hear the heartbeat with his own ears. He kissed my belly softly.

"Hey there cub. I'm your fa and I make you this promise now that I will protect you and your ma till my dying breath and even after death I will protect you. I promise that I will be deserving of you." with that he kissed my belly again and then kissed my lips.

Damn him damn is he real or is this just some beautiful dream that when I wake up from I'd rather be dead? I began to cry because of the words he just said and the pride he had while looking at the grain of rice sized object the video displayed. I put the laptop to the side on the floor and settled into his arms. His wonderful safe arms that shut the world around us out.

"A lot has happened since I last saw you." I said breaking the silence. He didn't say anything just laid there with me half on top of him. I enrolled in school so that I can become a teacher. I got a place for us. I mean if you want to come down off the mountain." I said hesitantly.

"I am wherever you are. We ain't never going to be separated like this again. Plus now that big is in charge it ain't really that safe for me up here." he said with a chuckle but I knew he was serious.

"But down there James is after you."

"I ain't scare of your brother. "he protested. I sighed heavily.

"Is big the one who cut your fingers off?" I questioned and he moved so that I was no longer on top of him but he was sitting up. He took a deep breath. "Bear you told me it was a accident."

"What was I gonna say? 'I wanted ta take ya out so bad that I stole some shine and sold it'?" he took another deep breath. "How would that have made ya feel? I imagine it'd made you feel the way you look now." he continued.

"It's my fault." I answered softly sitting up with him.

He shook his head and chuckled. He ran his fingers across my face the palm of his hand resting on my cheek close to my lips so I kissed it.

"No it's not. I didn't tell you cause I didn't want you to feel that way. I was impatient this is my fault although the punishment was harsh and shouldn't have happened. Big was trying to set his authority. He and I are the only ones responsible for my fingers being gone."

He pulled me into another kiss and I melted and we just laid there in silence for God knows how long. I wanted this to last forever.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update. Had to work. But I hope that this chapter is worth the wait. Also I'm so glad they are back together it was killing me. Oh and I don't own outsiders I wish I did though._

We laid in quiet silence her leg draped over me our fingers intertwined in a quiet still peace.

"How did James almost kill you?" she questioned breaking the silence.

"Don't trouble yourself with that none." I answered not wanting to get into that with her or wanting to talk about it.

"Hasil please don't keep things from me. I know you're trying to protect me but I need to know." She now had tears in her eyes.

"Him and his buddies were drunk they chased me down shot at me and roughed me up. But I'm still here so.." I paused because she got up and ran out.

I gave her some space before going to her. I found her under a big tree. I pulled her to me. I placed my hands on her face wiping her tears with my thumbs. I kissed her softly.

"Whatcha out here crying for?" I questioned softly.

"You've gone through so much for me already. There's no way I can repay that. How can I repay the loss of two fingers?" she cried.

"Do you love me Sally Ann?" I questioned.

"Yes." She replied. I kissed her softly again. I knelt in front of her and kissed her belly.

"You can't replace love cept with love, but we's having a cub. Cub makes everything we've been through worth it and I'd do it again if I'd get back to this moment with you."

"It's not going to get any easier bear." She sobbed with her hand running through my beard.

"Nothing worth havin' ever is easy but from the moment we met and you saw me, truly saw me I fell in love withcha."

Her fingers were dragging along my chin she smiled softly. I stood back up and captured her lips with mine. Our tongues now locked in a battle for dominance. I grabbed her legs picking her up so that she would straddle me. I shuddered at the feel of her surrounding me. She felt like no other. It's not as if there have been many, but there have been enough. I buried my face in her shoulder where I began to suck and nip at her.

This is how I imagined our first time happening or where rather. We'd been making love for a while. She screamed as she bucked against me I knew exactly what she wanted she wanted sweet release and I wanted to give it her. Her arms got tighter around my neck. I growled as her walls tightened around me driving me insane. She bucked against me harder she was almost there.

"Hasil." she screamed out my name the sweetest sound ever is the way my name falls off her lips and into my ears. My pace increased as well as I craved my own release although I wished I could be in her forever. I put my hand against the tree for support as she rode me to her end which came with another loud scream of my name. Never will I tire of my name sounding that way.

It was hard to catch my breath I never intended on having my soul captured the day I went on the run with Foster that put me in her cross hairs and my fate was sealed. Her head had collapsed on my shoulder when she was done then she began to kiss up my neck then back to my lips. I moaned in response to her and a smile crossed her beautiful lips.

"You ok?" I questioned with my hand on her belly.

"I'm wonderful. I don't think I can walk though but I'm great."

"I'll carry you." I responded with a kiss to her lips.

We slid into bed and under the covers her body half covering mine as she slightly laid on top of me. All I remember is the quiet, still peace and falling into a restful beautiful sleep.


End file.
